Epitáfios
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: Nunca se incomodara de fazer seu estranho trabalho, na verdade, o adorava. Isso até aquele louco entrar na sua vida, como poderia impedi-lo? .:InuYasha & Kagome:. Presente de amigo secreto!


Título – Epitáfios

Nunca se incomodara de fazer seu estranho trabalho, na verdade, o adorava. Isso até aquele louco entrar na sua vida, como poderia impedi-lo? InuYasha & Kagome

Disclaimer - InuYasha não me pertence, nada, nada, tudo é da titia Rumiko!

Presente de amigo secreto para Leila, realmente espero que você goste!

"_Everytime I try to fly  
>I fall without my wings<br>I feel so small  
>I guess I need you baby<br>And everytime I see you in my dreams  
>I see your face, it's haunting me<br>I guess I need you baby"_

Pode ser que, com uma profissão como a sua, muitas pessoas viessem a estranhar seu trabalho, mas, além de não ser o tipo de pessoa que se importava com o que outros pensam, adorava o que fazia!

Era uma tarefa que incluía, entre outras coisas, pesquisas, dedicação, escrita e, ainda por cima, sua parte favorita, conhecer pessoas de uma forma que ninguém mais as conhecia.

As conhecia sem mentiras, sem que pudessem lhe esconder nada, ouvindo geralmente, só o que essa pessoa fizera de bom, por isso, sempre acabou sendo uma profissão que exercia com carinho. Por que agora isso iria mudar?

* * *

>Remexia nos papeis a sua frente, a procura de uma referência que tinha certeza que fizera. Onde a poderia ter largado?<p><p>

Nunca fora uma pessoa bagunçada, o que só provava que o papel deveria estar em algum lugar por ali. Começa a olhar o chão em volta, achando que o vento da janela aberta poderia ter trazido o papel ao chão de seu pequeno escritório.

Graças a isso, não vê quando alguém entra, os sapatos de encontro ao chão de maneira suave, mal se encostando a esse, parecendo flutuar, tamanho o silêncio com que andava.

-Com licença – A voz grave, imperativa masculina, a fez se levantar imediatamente, passando a encarar o homem que acabara de entrar.

Usava uma calça jeans azul escura, uma blusa branca sem estampa e uma jaqueta de couro, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foram os olhos, de cor dourada, profundos, parecendo suga-la para dentro deles, hipnotizantes.

-Preciso contrata-la – Ele volta a falar, quebrando o transe em que havia entrado, fazendo-a sorrir de leve, escondendo sua vergonha.

-Do que precisa? – Pergunta, remexendo-se em seu lugar, passando a consultar outros papéis a sua frente, mas ainda incomodada com a falta daquele em especial.

-Creio que já vivi todas as experiências necessárias que alguém precisa viver e agora a única que me falta é a morte – Volta a levantar o rosto, tirando seus cabelos pretos do caminho. Ouvira direito? – Preciso que escreva minha lápide.

Ela fica alguns instantes sem entender, entre divertida e intrigada, rindo de leve, nervosa. Ele permanecia calado, encarando-a, sério.

-Você está brincando, certo? – Pergunta, apontando-lhe o dedo, deixando escorregar o lápis de sua mão, fazendo-o cair na mesa em um baque mudo. Ele ainda estava inalterado, começando a preocupa-la. – Você quer que eu escreva a lápide de um suicida ainda vivo? E que eu colabore com ele? – A voz se esganiçara de leve na última sentença, mostrando que estava começando a se exaltar de verdade.

Ele suspira, revirando os olhos, como se esperasse pela reação, e esta viesse, infantil, entediando-o.

-Não é suicídio se eu já tiver vivido minha vida – Resmunga ele, cruzando os braços, um olhar teimoso que mostrava que estava acostumado a ser obedecido. Ela leva a mão à cabeça, desconcertada.

Como esperar por aquilo quando começara o seu tão normal dia? Cada louco...

-Sinto muito, não posso fazer isso – Recupera a compostura, ajeitando-se, alcançando o prendedor de cabelo na extremidade da mesa de madeira no modelo de escritório, colocando-a presa entre os dentes, enquanto passava a segurar o cabelo, para prende-lo.

-Preciso que seja você – Ele diz, simplesmente, não disposto a desistir. Ela volta a se remexer, irritando-se.

-Qual a sua implicância comigo? – Murmura, assim que tem os dentes livres, a blusa branca, regata a ajudando a lidar com o calor do fim de tarde. Ele não responde, passando a encara-la de maneira firme.

Aquele era um jogo para dois, e ela não estava nem perto da idéia de desistir. Se aquele maluco achava que ela iria faze-lo, ele que esperasse sentado. Cruza os braços e levanta uma sobrancelha, passando a analisa-lo, como ele fazia com ela, esperando por uma reação.

Ele finalmente suspira, irritado.

-Eu desisto! Quero você para o trabalho e só você, mas não estou disposto a ficar aqui e ter essa discussão – Remexe o cabelo prateado para o lado, irritado – E se eu estivesse disposto a te pagar qualquer quantidade de dinheiro? – Também levanta uma sobrancelha, inquisitivo, esperando por sua resposta.

-Nenhuma quantidade de dinheiro seria o suficiente para isso – É a resposta amarga dela, abrindo o laptop que estava debaixo de seus papéis, a sua frente, na mesa, disposta a ignora-lo completamente.

-Diga.

-Dizer o que? – Falha, levantando os olhos para voltar a encara-lo, deixando de lado a beleza estonteante, que para ela, agora, lhe parecia extremamente irritante.

-A quantidade, é só dizer e eu te darei.

Ela dá um suspiro indignado, soltando o ar pelo nariz, voltando a cruzar os braços. Devia ser bom ser assim, rico, perfeito e ter tudo o que sempre quis na vida, a única coisa que lhe faltava era noção, e uma porção dela.

-Deve ser bom ser assim – Comenta, para ninguém em especial, colocando parte de seus pensamentos em voz alta, só por fazê-lo – Qualquer quantidade? – Dessa vez o olhava nos olhos, como que esperasse uma promessa.

-Qualquer quantidade – Ele reafirma, dessa vez remexendo as mãos de um jeito nervoso, como que esperando para ter certeza de que fisgara um peixe. Ela tamborila os dedos na mesa, entregando-se a seus pensamentos.

Era uma proposta a se considerar, não era? O peso da realidade parece diminuir um pouco. Ela não conhecia o rapaz a sua frente, tão pouco podia dizer suas razões para querer morrer, mas conseguiria ela simplesmente ignorar o fato, só por ter uma quantia grande de dinheiro em suas mãos?

-Vou ter de pensar no caso – É o que diz finalmente, fazendo com que ele desmontasse sua postura, impaciente.

-Se não aceitar, virei aqui todos os dias até que aceite. – É insistente. Insistentemente irritante.

-Boa sorte com isso. – E isso finaliza a conversa.

* * *

>Saía do trabalho, as luzes da noite já podendo ser vistas, fortes e coloridas, a brisa fresca, tão esperada por ela, podendo ser sentida contra o seu rosto, seu cabelo esvoaçando. Era uma sensação indescritivelmente maravilhosa.<p><p>

Trancava a porta com cuidado, deixando seu expediente. Tudo o que queria era chegar em casa, tomar um gostoso banho quente e comer chocolate em frente à televisão.

-Achei que não fosse mais sair – Ouve uma voz atrás de si e exalta-se, dando um pulo, virando-se. Ele a encarava, sorrindo, maldoso. Ela se irrita, os olhos dele, brilhantes, a tirando do sério.

-O que faz aqui? – A voz era seca.

-Não te disse que ficaria até te convencer? – Ele soava inocente, o que a fazia ter ganas de esgana-lo.

-Está quase me convencendo a cometer o homicídio eu mesma – Responde, encarando-o de maneira cortante. Ele ri a bom rir, divertindo-se. A morena levanta uma sobrancelha, estalando os lábios, como ele era irritante!

-Acho que poderia considerar isso um progresso, não acha? – E dá uma piscadela.

Sem se importar com a presença do de cabelos prateados, vira-se, começando a andar, tentando se concentrar na brisa fresca, com todas as suas forças.

-É assim então que você trata seus clientes? – Podia ouvir a voz dele de longe, embora agradecesse internamente que ele permanecesse no lugar, não a seguindo.

Bate a porta ao entrar em casa, sentindo-se segura, como se nada pudesse alcança-la onde estava. Encosta a cabeça na mesma, respirando fundo. Acende a luz com preguiça. Perdera a vontade de tv, perdera a vontade de chocolate, queria simplesmente ir dormir.

Nem se dá ao trabalho de acariciar a gatinha que dormia no sofá, indo direto para o quarto. Sentia como se houvesse algo muito errado e só a brisa da noite, fria, tivesse lhe revelado.

Foi só quando já estava deitada, a coberta em seu devido lugar, que percebeu o que a estava aborrecendo. Uma pergunta que ela não ousara fazer e só agora a percebia, ainda entalada em sua garganta.

Por que?

Por que alguém iria querer morrer, simplesmente morrer, sem sequer ter vivido sua vida inteira, desistir de tudo, mesmo se tendo tudo? Aquilo a incomodava além da conta.

Remexe-se, inquietando-se. Por que?

Será que não valia a pena tentar um pouco mais? Quem sabe achar alguém com quem compartilhar aquilo, doar dinheiro à caridade, sei lá.

Se tivesse toda essa quantidade de dinheiro, o que faria?

Põe-se a pensar um instante, e descobre que não o queria. Tendo-se tudo, morre-se em vida, nada lhe apetece, o desejo morre. Seria isso que lhe ocorrera? Engole em seco. Talvez a idéia de conhece-lo um pouco melhor a deixasse mais tranqüila.

Tem vontade de se bater. Iria desistir? Depois de tudo que dissera para ele, simplesmente iria ceder, e ajuda-lo a se suicidar? Estala os lábios, irritada com tudo, com a situação, com ele por tê-la colocado lá, consigo mesma por não ter conseguido se decidir.

Podia tentar conhece-lo sem fazer-lhe promessas, não podia?

A idéia não soou mal a seus ouvidos, na verdade, era perfeita, podia saciar sua estúpida curiosidade e também, adiaria os planos daquele rico desmiolado. Satisfeita, vira-se sentindo o conforto do travesseiro atrás de si. Sentia que aquela seria uma ótima noite.

* * *

>Como era possível que, todos os dias se esquecesse como era desconfortável o calor que fazia durante à tarde naquele escritório? O suor lhe escorria pela nuca, os cabelos presos, não sendo de grande ajuda, desconcertando-a.<p><p>

Tentava, inutilmente, concentrar-se nos papéis a sua frente, mas o ventilador ligado no máximo não parecia ajuda-la e nada mais o fazia. Remexe-se no lugar, finalmente se levantando, decidida a tomar um copo de água.

Talvez devesse ter seguido o conselho de Sango e contratado uma secretária, afinal, lhe seria extremamente útil em horas como estas.

-Disposta a sair para um sorvete? – A voz vinha de trás dela e faz com que derrube o copo no chão, a água se espalhando rapidamente, ela levando uma mão sobre o coração, congelando-a de susto.

Irrita-se, virando com violência.

-O que faz aqui? – A voz era enfezada, e leva as mãos à cintura, em um gesto zangado, mas impressiona-se ao ver a aparência do intrometido, as luvas escuras dando a impressão de que acabara de descer de uma moto, a blusa justa, escura, mostrando um pouco de seu corpo definido, assim como a calça jeans escura completando o visual. Tenta esconder o quanto estava obviamente impressionada, tentando não encara-lo, pigarreando, olhando em volta, disfarçadamente.

-Eu disse que viria, até que mudasse de idéia – Diz, dando de ombros, como se não fosse nada – E então, mudou de idéia?

A garota chiou baixo, inconformada, mas, lembrando-se do que decidira consigo mesma no dia anterior, resignou-se, relaxando os ombros.

-Um sorvete! – Diz, indicando com a mão – Depois tenho que voltar, pois ainda tenho muito trabalho que fazer, certo?

Ele sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo, um sorriso que fez o coração da de cabelos negros acelerar, e se arrepender momentaneamente da decisão que tomara. Engole em seco, não podia ser tão ruim assim.

Obstinada, mas lutando-se para conformar-se consigo mesma, apanha sua bolsa que deixara jogada no sofá, ao lado da entrada, saindo, sem sequer olhar para trás, ou espera-lo. Ele a segue, o que facilita seu trabalho.

Sem se preocupar em fechar as janelas, imaginando o calor que estaria quando voltasse, tranca a porta, virando-se mais lento do que precisaria para encara-lo. Não gostava de estar perto dele, ele lhe trazia sensações estranhas e que a faziam sentir-se fora de controle.

-Para onde vamos? – Pergunta, resoluta, parecendo finalmente ter cessado a briga consigo mesma.

-E como você quer que eu saiba? – Embirra, cruzando os braços com uma expressão descrente, quase infantil – Você conhece a região, achei que conheceria um bom lugar para que tomássemos sorvete.

Leva as mãos as têmporas, massageando-as, inconformada, como alguém podia ser tão irritante, sem nem ao menos tentar?

-Por aqui, vamos – E reinicia a caminhada, olhando para o chão, sem se preocupar se ele conseguiria acompanha-la.

-E então, já se decidiu? – ele retoma a conversa, ela ouvindo o barulho de seus passos próximo a si, logo a seu lado.

-Não force a barra, senão vou embora agora mesmo – Ele se cala e Kagome fica satisfeita consigo mesma. Chegam a sorveteria ainda em silêncio, sentando-se, o ar condicionado do local fazendo bem a ambos.

Por um momento, a morena esquece suas preocupações, apenas aproveitando o frescor do local, extasiada.

-Está bom aqui não? – E é trazida de volta a realidade, já franzindo as sobrancelhas, ele a encarava com um olhar de provocação, sorrindo – Acho que me deve uma, o que me diz?

-Que devia ir embora – Mas não faz menção de se mover, o calor lá fora sendo algo que não queria enfrentar. Ele continua com seu ar zombeteiro e ela se conforma. Provavelmente ele de fato tinha uma péssima personalidade – E então, o que vai querer?

E pega o menu, analisando-o.

-Você não ia embora? – Continua provoca-la, parecendo disposto a conhecer seus limites. Ela respira fundo, abaixando as opções de sua vista.

-Qual o seu problema, quer que eu o ajude ou não? Pois se não quer, posso ir embora agora, me parece que está de brincadeira, agora, se realmente a deseja, então aja como tal! – A voz era alterada, e mexia as mãos em demasia, demonstrando sua irritação, ele se encolhe no local, parecendo desconfortável.

Aquilo tinha sido o suficiente para ela que se voltar para os sorvetes. Só porque ele estava acostumado a ter tudo, não significava que poderia trata-la daquela maneira e estava disposta a mostrar-lhe isso.

Os dois comiam em silêncio, a falta de palavras parecendo se erguer, como uma barreira entre eles.

Embora permanecesse calada, as palavras ainda pareciam voar em sua mente. Por que alguém que tem tudo iria simplesmente acabar com sua vida? O que ele queria dizer com 'ele já tinha vivido?' Se referiria as decepções, as grandes experiências, grandes amores?

Suspira, inconformada. Era impossível para alguém já ter tido todas as experiências que deveria ter, afinal, essas só transcorrem no decorrer da vida, aos poucos, ensinando-nos a como lidar com ela, como contornar, como superar, como continuar vivendo.

Sem perceber, o encara com olhos vazios. O que ele teria passado para pensar daquela forma. Seria sua vida tão entediante a esse pondo?

-O que foi? – Ele resmunga, quase rosnando, fazendo-a voltar para a realidade e corar, virando o rosto.

-Nada, me desculpe. – As idéias, a curiosidade estava cada vez mais viva em sua mente, e antes que pudesse se conter, suas opiniões tomam forma em palavras – Eu tenho uma proposta para você.

Ele parece atento e ela continua, disparada.

-Se conseguir me convencer em no máximo duas semanas de que está certo, que já viveu tudo que há para ser vivido, eu te ajudo, mas se não, terá de desistir disso, o que me diz?

Ele sorriu, sedutor, de maneira quase arrepiante. Ele aprovava a idéia, embora ela não soubesse exatamente o que tinha feito.

* * *

>Iam a parques aquáticos, de diversões, circos e os lugares mais ordinários que se poderia ir e, para dizer a verdade, no final de cinco dias, Kagome já estava enxergando o problema com InuYasha, ele definitivamente não sabia se divertir, e embora ela sempre se colocasse animada, para os passeios mais infantis, ele sempre parecia cortar sua felicidade, mostrando uma cara de tédio.<p><p>

Ele a dava nos nervos.

* * *

>Era um belíssimo parque. Era aberto e totalmente florestado, caminhos de pedra por todos os cantos, apenas uma estrada principal, parecendo uma feita em filmes, com flores a rodeando e cadeiras para se sentar de tanto em tanto.<p><p>

Kagome respirava o ar puro, as trilhas sendo divertidas de serem feitas, os tipos diferentes de plantas por todos os lados, o cheiro de flores, o sol que passava pelo topo das árvores, iluminando tudo de maneira a parecer um quadro, o ar estava fresco, talvez até pela vegetação, tornando o local extremamente agradável.

Ela andava na frente, o vestido que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, de cor amarela batendo contra a sua pele pelo seu passo apressado, o sorriso quase preso ao rosto, costurado.

Vira-se de repente, os sapatos boneca, sem salto, brancos acompanhando o movimento. Atrás dela, InuYasha se punha com uma cara de poucos amigos, olhando em volta como se nada daquilo pudesse afeta-lo, e já estivesse muito longe dali. Aquilo a aborreceu, fazendo-a estalar os lábios.

-Faremos um jogo – Diz alto, chamando a atenção do de cabelos prateados, se arrependendo pela maneira como ele a encarou, fazendo-a sentir-se sem graça, a blusa branca que ele usava deixando impossível não perceber seu corpo bem definido.

Vira-se, tentando não pensar no assunto.

-Que jogo? – Ele se aproxima, parecendo verdadeiramente interessado.

-Um de conhecimento, de perguntas e respostas. Você me pergunta qualquer coisa, mas em troca, posso perguntar qualquer coisa, o que me diz? – E sorriu, traquinas, esperando por uma reposta. Ele parece ponderar por um momento, as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans escura.

-Está bem – E dá de ombros, ela parecia mais animada. – Quer começar?

Ele não responde e ela já o percebe entediado, suspira, achando-o cansativo.

-Eu começo então. Você vive sozinho? – Não olhava para o rosto dele e sim para algumas flores grandes, brancas de pétalas compridas, espalhadas pelo chão.

-Agora sim – Responde, seco, calando-se depois, fazendo-a voltar a suspirar, irritadiça.

-Você tem de fazer uma pergunta agora – Ela diz, revirando os olhos.

-Ah sim... – Há uma pequena pausa – Por que você escolheu o emprego que escolheu?

Dessa vez há uma pausa maior, enquanto a menina parecia pensar.

-Acho que porque dessa maneira eu lidaria menos com as pessoas, normalmente não sou muito boa com isso – E sorri, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo, sentindo-se, inexplicavelmente sem graça – Mas gosto muito de escrever, e, com o emprego que achei poderia conhecer sempre o melhor das pessoas, mesmo sem ter tido o prazer de vê-las pessoalmente.

Ela o ouve respirar, bem próximo a si e sente um arrepio passar por suas costas, mordendo o lábio inferior como resposta. Vira-se, apenas para ver que ele estava a seu lado, os corpos extremamente próximos, uma expressão indecifrável nos olhos dourados.

Engole em seco, sendo sugada pelo oceano que eram, profundos, os olhos de mel. Aproxima-se, sem perceber, as mãos pequenas dela entrando em contato com o braço dele, mandando um pequeno choque por sua espinha.

Estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir as respirações um do outro. Kagome já não tinha nenhum controle do que fazia, enquanto se aproximava, praticamente colando os corpos.

-É a sua vez de perguntar – Ele a faz acordar para a realidade, de supetão, a voz mais rouca que o usual, quase um suspiro. Pára o que fazia, afastando-se alguns passos, sentindo o rosto corar.

O que fora aquilo?

Bem, se já tinha vindo até aqui, por que não fazer a pergunta que tanto queria fazer? Tudo aquilo tinha sido para isso, não?

-Por que? – Sente a voz trêmula, a garganta rouca não contribuindo, enquanto olhava para os pés dele, sem coragem de levantar o rosto. – Por que tudo isso? Por que querer morrer se há tanto ainda para se viver?

Conseguia ouvir o silêncio, o mundo parecendo ter ficado mais gelado, o momento constrangedor de instantes atrás completamente esquecido, reposto por este, estranho. Ainda não tinha tido a coragem de passar a encara-lo, então não podia saber a expressão de seu rosto, o que ele pensava naquele momento.

-Eu... – Quase leva um susto ao ouvir a voz dele, grave, parecendo etérea e distante de onde estava – Na verdade... – Ouve-o suspirar forte, resignado, aproximando-se devagar, parando bem em frente dela – Olhe para mim enquanto eu falo... – Pede, baixo.

Ela levanta o rosto, insegura, sentindo o coração bater forte dentro de si, as mãos, uma presa a outra, suando, nervosas.

-Quando meus pais morreram, eu já tinha treze anos, mas eu prometi para mim mesmo que não faria como eles, não morreria de um acidente, deixando todos que se importavam comigo para trás, e também prometi que viveria tudo o que eu pudesse viver, cada experiência, não querendo deixar nada interminado...

Ele parou de falar por um momento, olhando para longe, para o céu, fazendo-a chegar a se perguntar se ele prosseguiria.

-Mas, quanto mais eu vivia, quanto mais eu tentava, mais eu percebia que a vida era vazia, que simplesmente vamos passando, cortando teias, tentando, nadando, até morrermos, não há nada de diferente em cada experiência, no final, todas são as mesmas...

Segue um momento de silêncio quando ele volta a olhar para ela, que, sem que percebesse, via-se se enfurecendo, o rosto esquentando com a revolta.

-Você é idiota? – Ele levanta o rosto, espantado com a reação – Era óbvio que isso ia acontecer se você vivesse sua vida, pensando que cada coisa que acontecia como uma experiência! – A voz se exaltava, subindo de volume – A vida é para ser vivida e não pensada! Fora que, do jeito que você faz, nunca encontrou ninguém mais importante para você, aposto, afinal, tudo não passa de uma experiência! Você é cego? No final, a vida só é importante, se tivermos pessoas importantes nela e não uma coleção de fatos diferentes – Respirava fundo, pesado, sem fôlego, olhando-o, incrédula consigo mesma.

Ele a olhou, descrente, por um momento, e depois sorriu, começando a rir, embalando em uma risada comprida, agradado. Ela o encara, os olhos arregalados, sem entender o que acontecia.

-Obrigado! – Ele exclama, colocando a mão de leve no ombro dele, antes de continuar a andar, ainda rindo. A morena ainda permanece alguns segundos parada, tentando entender o que acontecia, sem sucesso.

No fim de um minuto, vira-se e começa a segui-lo, ainda confusa. O que tinha sido tudo aquilo?

* * *

>Enquanto penteava os cabelos para dormir aquela noite, se perguntava o que estava fazendo, primeiro, porque só tinha concordado com toda aquela loucura para saber de onde ela viera, por curiosidade, não é?<p><p>

Sentia-se confusa, o coração estranho no peito, parecendo remexer-se.

Leva um susto quando ouve o telefone tocar, alto, exaltando-a, o gato fazendo um chiado de protesto, deitado na cama. Pega o telefone rapidamente.

-Sango? – Reconhece o número na bina, e sorri ao ouvir a voz da amiga do outro lado, aliviando-a, tirando sua mente das preocupações atuais.

Combinam de se encontrar no dia seguinte, pois ainda não haviam se encontrado naquele mês, e, como melhores amigas, tinham um pacto de, pelo menos uma vez por mês de se encontrarem. A idéia deixa Kagome com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, irradiando felicidade.

O dia chega fresco e, pela primeira vez em vários dias, sentia o peito leve, como se tudo estivesse em ordem na sua vida.

Levanta-se, vestindo um vestido azul, de regata, que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, lava o rosto, toma café, escova os dentes e, já estava pronta para seu dia ocupado. É quando, como um raio, sente seus planos misturarem-se, instáveis.

Teria de se encontrar com InuYasha, antes de tudo.

Desanima, subitamente, o pensamento fazendo-a cansada, a obrigação pesando sobre seus ombros. Por que ele tinha de ser tão difícil de se lidar?

* * *

>InuYasha percebe que Kagome estava especialmente distante aquele dia. Parecia aérea, não prestando atenção no que faziam, ou em qualquer tentativa de conversa que tentasse.<p><p>

-O que você está fazendo? – A voz já estava levemente alterada, não sendo capaz de controla-la, nem seu temperamento. Aquilo parece trazer a moça de volta a realidade.

-O que? – Vira-se para ele, os olhos grandes fazendo-o ter de engolir em seco antes de continuar. Respira fundo, acalmando-se.

-Você não está prestando atenção em nada! – Agora a reclamação parecia um muxoxo, o que faz a morena sorrir do tom infantil.

-Desculpe, estou meio distraída – E o sorriso aumenta, sem graça. Pondera um pouco, hesitante, antes de continuar – Acho que estou pensando no que vou fazer depois – E volta a olhar para a rua, o sol forte fazendo-a ter de franzir as sobrancelhas para agüenta-lo.

Ele dá um suspiro irritado, mas se parece subitamente interessado.

-O que vai fazer hoje? – É a vez dela dar um suspiro, mas o dela, resignado.

-Vou encontrar uma amiga. – E o sorriso volta a brincar em seus lábios, tentando o rapaz a seu lado, que a observava atentamente.

Ultimamente, estava se vendo um estranho, um estranho até para si mesmo, o que era novidade para ele.

Quando a conhecera, certamente que a achara bonita, sentira atração por ela, mas nada que o fizesse sentir os pés voarem do chão, amor a primeira vista, como se tivesse encontrado sua alma gêmea, afinal, nem acreditava nesse tipo de besteira, para começo de conversa.

Mas conforme os dias iam passando, dia depois de dia, parecia sentir-se diferente, como se ela tivesse feito aparecer um novo lado em si, um que ele próprio não sabia que tinha, que o fazia sentir-se inseguro e nervoso, principalmente quando estava ao lado dela.

Cada dia mais, ela parecia mexer mais e mais com ele, de uma maneira que ninguém mais até hoje conseguira, e agora, se via constantemente pensando nela, em como seria beija-la, tê-la em seus braços por uma noite...

Engole em seco, reprimindo sua onda de pensamentos impuros que insistia em invadir sua mente.

Talvez aquele fosse o problema do ser humano, o desejo. O desejo, o querer, o faz vulnerável, o enfraquece, o faz temente à morte.

E quando mais se deseja, mais se quer, a cobiça expandindo-se como uma onda sonora. Tudo.

E é assim que se perde, a partir do momento que se deseja o que não se pode ter.

Tais pensamentos o faziam ter vertigens e decide-se por abandona-los, nunca conseguia parar quando começava por aquele caminho.

-Quando você tem de encontra-la? – Pergunta, subitamente, exaltando-a. Kagome coloca uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, ela parecia inexplicavelmente delicada enquanto o fazia.

-Daqui a pouco na verdade. – Responde, ainda sem graça, esperando que ele entendesse que daqui a pouco teria de ir. Ele a observa em silêncio, a moça ainda olhando para frente, sem encara-lo.

-Posso ir com você? – Diz simplesmente, fazendo-a exaltar-se, a proposta pegando-a desprevenida.

-Que-ee? Com-migo? – Gagueja, mas nem percebe, emendando – Por queeee? – E estica o 'e', desnecessariamente, o desespero expresso em seus olhos. Ele não poderia estar falando sério, poderia?

* * *

>-Sango! – A menina corre de encontro à amiga, dentro do shopping center, abraçando-a, o sorriso grudado na face feliz.<p><p>

-Kagome! Como está? – E pega a menina pela mão, rodopiando-a para dar uma melhor olhada nela. – Você está ótima! Qual o seu tratamento?

E a menina ri a bom rir, agradada. Nisso, a de cabelos castanhos nota outra figura próxima, a encarando com curiosidade. Ela olha interrogativa, de volta, primeiro para ele e depois para Kagome, que solta um suspiro irritado.

-Sango, este é InuYasha – E os indica com as mãos, apresentando-os. A morena sorri, mostrando-se simpática, mas ele permanece a encara-la, como se a analisasse.

Passado o desconforto inicial, a presença de InuYasha é praticamente ignorada, durante todo o encontro. Comiam no McDonald's rindo, lembrando-se de coisas passadas e se atualizando do presente.

-E o Miroku? Vocês já brigaram de novo? – Com a menção do nome do namorado, a de cabelos castanhos revira os olhos.

-É tão óbvio assim?

-Acho que se vocês brigassem só um tiquinho mais, não poderiam ser chamados de casal, porque nunca estariam juntos – E sorri, traquinas – Então sim, é óbvio.

Nisso, o de cabelos prateados se levanta, indo em direção aos toaletes, Sango seguindo-o com o canto dos olhos, só esperando ele estar longe o suficiente.

-Sério Kagome – E a menina a encara, estranhando, surpresa – O que é esse cara? – A menina revira os olhos com a pergunta.

-É uma longa história... – E pega mais do milk shake a sua frente, relaxando os ombros.

-Ele é estranho – Comenta, como se um arrepio passasse por si – Maass é bonito também – E sorri.

Kagome a encara, descrente.

-Não tem nada na sua cabecinha não?

-De bom? De conteúdo? Tem não – E voltam a rir, distraídas.

Nisso, ele volta, fazendo-as se calarem por um momento, constrangedor, antes de voltarem a rir de si mesmas.

Depois de sucessivas cenas constrangedoras pela falta de interação de InuYasha, as amigas se despedem, prometendo se encontrarem de novo em breve. Kagome acenava, sorridente, animada, mas bastou a porta do elevador fechar, para se virar, a expressão de poucos amigos nos olhos.

-O que foi isso? – Pergunta, seca, irritada. Ele apenas levanta uma sobrancelha, em resposta. – Não sabe ser educado não? Ou o dinheiro te traz tudo?

Ele permaneceu calado, apenas encarando-a intensamente. Estavam sozinhos na área dos elevadores, o barulho das pessoas podendo ser ouvido ao longe.

-Qual o seu problema? – E já ia embora, quando ele a segura pelo braço, firme, fazendo-a engolir em seco, puxando-a para perto de si, virando-a de volta com brusquidão.

-O meu problema é que achei que tínhamos um acordo. Você seria só minha essas duas semanas! – A voz era irritada e rouca, a proximidade dele fazendo-a trêmula.

-Eu—nã-ão... – Mas não termina, pois se sente ser empurrada contra a parede, ficando presa entre o rapaz e esta, sentindo-a fria em suas costas. Um arrepio forte percorre sua espinha, os olhos de mel dele a sua frente, tão próximos, parecendo derreter, prontos para escorrer das orbes.

Depois disso, sente os lábios dele sobre os dela, com delicadeza, como se estivessem conhecendo-os, o coração parece pular uma batida, nervosa. Em seguida, sua cintura é puxada por ele, aproximando-a, aprofundando o contato.

Tinha certeza que aquilo era errado, mas sua mente simplesmente nada processava, os sentimentos, as sensações, confusas, fundindo-se. Queria simplesmente parar com tudo aquilo, mas não conseguia.

A língua dele encontrava a sua em um contato quente, molhado, íntimo. Coloca seus dedos entre os cabelos dele, à vontade de faze-lo saciada, os cabelos sendo macios ante ao contato. Estava perdida.

As sensações, muito maravilhosas para que tivesse algum controle, um branco em sua mente, apenas sentindo, mole, excitante.

Ele solta sua boca, passando a lhe mordiscar o pescoço, a cabeça dela se inclinando para o lado de leve, o contato dos corpos, eletrizante. Ele deslizava a mão direita pelo braço dela, suavemente, causando-lhe arrepios.

Sentia as pernas bambas, o corpo inteiro quente, correspondendo as carícias sendo feitas.

-Kagome... – Ele murmura, em seu ouvido, seu chamado parecendo fazê-la voltar a realidade.

-InuYasha – Ela o empurra suavemente, fazendo-o encara-la, confuso.

-O que foi? – A voz dele era baixa e rouca, fazendo-a querer desesperadamente voltar a beija-lo, sentir aquela confusão agradável.

-Preciso ir... – Diz em um fio de voz, virando-se com violência, sentindo uma vontade de chorar, apressando alguns passos em direção de volta à multidão. Ele também parece acordar do transe, encarando-a cm um pouco de desespero no olhar.

-Kagome, não! – Ele a chama, mas já era tarde, ela saía apressada, praticamente correndo, querendo ver-se livre. Livre daquela situação, daquele peso, daquele sentimento...

Chega em casa quase entregue ao desespero, jogando-se no sofá, deixando que as lágrimas lhe rolassem pelo rosto fino, fazendo seus olhos vermelhos.

O que tinha ido fazer? O que se permitira fazer? O que tinha sido aquilo? Sentia o coração bater rápido, o gosto dele ainda preso à sua boca. Respira fundo, acalmando-se.

O que era aquele sentimento que começava a tomar conta de si?

* * *

>Naquele dia não saiu de casa, não foi trabalhar e, principalmente, não se encontrou com InuYasha... Ficou em casa, debaixo das cobertas, acariciando sua gatinha, Kirara, que se revirava, agradada.<p><p>

Suspira. Já não sabia o que fazer. Devia acabar com o acordo? Seria o mais correto? Quanto mais entrava na história, parecia que mais desejava sair. Como poderia ficar passiva agora ao que ele pretendia fazer?

Engole em seco, sentindo a garganta seca, insegura.

Quando? Tudo que se perguntava era quando tinha acontecido? Quando se deixara apaixonar por InuYasha? Era estranho se perguntar isso, exatamente por não fazer a menor idéia da resposta. E não o havia percebido até o dia anterior, quando ele a beijara.

Resmunga, baixinho, queixando-se.

Por que não podia simplesmente desistir de tudo aquilo e simplesmente agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Sente os olhos lacrimejarem, mas engole a vontade de chorar, sentindo-os arderem. Era isso que faria, sairia daquela brincadeira de mau gosto, que, para começo de conversa, nem deveria ter entrado.

Sente o peito apertar, porque ele não podia simplesmente desistir? Desistir por ela. A idéia soou irônica a seus próprios ouvidos, como que zombeteira. Era uma tola.

Levanta-se, resoluta, pegando o telefone. Pega o número que tinha anotado, discando, o coração parecendo se contorcer no peito, falhando quando ele atende do outro lado.

-Sim? – A voz era indiferente, e de alguma forma, totalmente estranha a ela.

-É a Kagome – Diz simplesmente, ouvindo o imposto silêncio que vem a seguir. – Acho que precisamos nos encontrar...

* * *

>No caminho, sua mente parecia um furacão de pensamentos. Teria coragem de fazer o que pretendia? Seu maior medo, se ele concordasse com o que queria e procurasse outra pessoa para escrever para ele, será que ela conseguiria continuar em frente, sabendo que agora vivia em um mundo que ele não mais existia?<p><p>

Ri de si mesma, sentindo-se enlouquecer um pouco. Como uma pessoa, em menos de duas semanas, conseguira revirar sua vida de cabeça para baixo daquela forma, ela não sabia.

Como aquilo pudera acontecer? Como pudera se apaixonar por um simples objeto de pesquisa? Como pudera?

Talvez a idiota realmente fosse ela, fosse ela por não perceber que isso podia acontecer. Morde o lábio inferior. Quanto mais cedo aquilo estivesse acabado, melhor... Pior...

Olha novamente o papel em sua mão, descrente ao vislumbrar o hotel cinco estrelas à sua frente. Era realmente ali que ela teria de entrar?

Engole em seco, intimidada pelo local, mas arrastando-se, forçando a si mesma a entrar.

* * *

>InuYasha estava sentado encarando o vazio, os olhos na parede, introspectivo, seu quarto nunca antes parecera tão sufocante. Parecia que por mais se que se perguntasse o que estava fazendo, não sabia a resposta, havia se perdido na situação.<p><p>

Suspira, odiava quando algo saía do seu controle. E ela, definitivamente saíra de seu controle. Seria ele capaz de aceitar isso e mudar seus planos?

Algo forte o prendia aqui no presente.

Kagome.

Nisso, ouve o telefone, alto, interrompendo-o, bruto. Levanta-se, amaldiçoando o aparelho por o interromper no meio de suas meditações, mas se arrependendo ao ouvir o motivo da ligação. Ela estava ali, apenas esperando para subir.

Por um instante, considerou manda-la embora, dizer que não estava, que não queria ver ninguém, o nervosismo o corroendo por dentro.

-Mande ela subir – Foram as palavras que lhe escaparam dos lábios, inexplicavelmente. Pausa, olhando para o telefone por um instante. Por que tinha feito aquilo?

Não tem tempo para pensar, olha em volta, não podia deixa-la vê-lo do jeito que estava, podia? Pensa em se trocar, pensa no que vestir, pensa no trabalho que daria escolher uma roupa, pensa em algumas combinações que podia fazer e então ouve alguém bater na porta.

Calça jeans velha e camiseta branca seriam!

Ainda incerto, apressa-se, tentando se controlar, não demonstrar o quanto estava nervoso, abrindo a porta.

-Kagome? – A garota lhe sorri fraquinho, e logo de primeira vista, vê que a algo a incomodava. – Entre.

A morena entra, ele fecha a porta, seguindo-a. Ela olha em volta por alguns instantes, parecendo analisar o local, por fim, sem perguntar, sentando-se em um dos sofás pequenos da parte sala do quarto.

-Precisamos conversar – A voz dela tremia de leve enquanto dizia essas palavras. Sério, ele se senta, de frente para ela, passando a encara-la, seus olhos mantendo contanto. Nenhum dos dois ousava quebrá-lo, aquele momento parecia durar uma eternidade.

Ela engole em seco, tomando coragem.

-InuYasha – o nome saiu em um fio de voz – Não posso mais fazer isso – E é quando ela quebra a conexão de olhares, abaixando o rosto, terminando o momento. – Eu...Eu não posso mais fazer isso – Sem motivo, sente-se tendo de segurar a vontade de chorar. Não posso assistir sabendo que eu posso perder, eu não posso— E não completa a sentença. Eu não posso te perder.

O silêncio entre eles sendo o mais pesado que já haviam suportado. Eles sabiam que havia chegado o fim, era hora de dizer adeus, e, ainda assim, suas bocas estavam o mais secas que poderiam estar, sem palavras para serem proferidas.

Ela tenta sorrir, falhando, voltando a encarar o chão, deixando-se contaminar pela densidade do momento. Queria lhe pedir que desistisse, queria pedir para que ficasse, gostaria de dizer que ele poderia achar nela um motivo para continuar, assim como ela achara nele, uma explicação para algum dia ter vindo a nascer.

Mas a única coisa que guardava, que vinha a sua cabeça, como uma sentença já pronta e amarga, era o forte desejo de que isso fosse verdade, em seu coração. Sente uma lágrima surgir em sua face e morde o lábio inferior, tentando contê-la.

Se ela fosse o que o faria desejar viver, isso não teria que ser o seu desejo, e sim o dele, e sobre isso, nada ela podia declarar. Engole as palavras, como se engolisse veneno, sentindo os olhos começarem a doer, como se areia estivesse neles, as lágrimas ficando mais difíceis de controlar.

-Kagome... – A voz dele veio baixa, rouca, fazendo-a estremecer. Ele faz um movimento brusco em sua direção, fazendo-a encolher-se. Sente quando ele pára o que fazia, no meio, estático, e depois sente a brisa em sua direção enquanto ele se afastava.

Levanta-se, apressando-se, não querendo olhar para trás, não querendo se arrepender, procurando, desesperadamente, fugir de sua realidade.

-O trato está cancelado. – É a última coisa que fala, as palavras parecendo pesarem. Ele sente o coração apertar. Ela já estava na porta.

-Kagome! – Ele a chama, mas ela não queria se virar, relutante, sentindo o corpo tremer, se virasse, estaria perdida. – Kagome! – Ele a chama de novo e, dessa vez, a moça se apressa, percebendo a aproximação do outro corpo, abrindo a porta.

-Por favor Kagome – Nunca ele lhe parecera tão quebrável, e mesmo que se acovardasse, vendo-o andar em sua direção, não conseguiu resistir, querendo sentir o seu toque, o seu cheiro. – Por favor, Kagome... Não me deixe sozinho...

-Eu não posso, me desculpe... Eu não posso... – E com isso, ultrapassa para o corredor, ouvindo quando a porta batendo atrás de si.

Era o fim.

Não vê quando ele se encosta a porta, cerrando a mão e os dentes, sentindo o coração sangrar, desejando desesperadamente para que ela voltasse.

Kagome permanece alguns segundos no corredor, sentindo o coração bater forte, o rosto corado e quente, lágrimas escapando pela bochecha, silenciosas, amargas, doloridas. Eram poucas, controladas, não queria chorar, tentava se controlar. Começa a andar, arrastando os pés, em direção ao elevador.

Não conseguia mais ver o que estava a sua frente, a visão ficando nublada pelos diamantes que tentavam se libertavam de dentro de si. Soluça devagar, tentando desesperadamente se segurar, parando em frente às portas de metal, apertando o botão.

Os segundos pareciam se estender, demorados, irremediáveis. Arrependia-se? A pergunta era uma dúvida plantada dentro dela como um monstro. Arrependia-se?

O elevador chegou.

-Vai descer? – O homem lhe perguntou, encarando-a com gentileza.

O olhou, vendo a pergunta nos olhos dele como a que estava dentro de si. Seria capaz de viver com uma pergunta, uma dúvida nunca respondida, para o resto de sua vida?

Sem precisar pensar na resposta, vira-se, correndo para a direção contrária, tinha de saber. Seria possível mantê-lo a seu lado?

Bate na porta, as batidas ecoando pelo corredor encarpetado. Ouve-a abrir com violência, no rosto que a encarava de volta, alívio, um sorriso leve, de felicidade genuína, enquanto InuYasha a puxava de volta para dentro, voltando a fechar a porta atrás deles.

Ele a prensa contra a porta, acariciando de leve o seu rosto, os olhos dourados e profundos encarando os seus, o desejo transparecendo.

-Kagome... – Ele diz, baixinho, rouco.

E com isso, ele a beijou, fazendo o chão desaparecer, assim como tudo a seu redor. Naquele momento, só existia InuYasha, e as sensações que ele era capaz de faze-la sentir.

Ela deixou-se beijar, o beijo quente, marcando-a, fazendo-a perder o ar, as línguas juntas, entrelaçadas em uma dança sensual, o ar começando a pesar a seu redor, algo entre suas pernas começando a formigar.

Ele passa a beijar seu pescoço, mordendo-o de leve, fazendo-a suspirar e gemer baixo. Havia esquecido suas resoluções, havia esquecido o motivo pelo qual havia voltado. As perguntas podiam ficar para depois.

Só essa noite, se fosse só essa noite, tudo estaria bem.

Mas enquanto ele a empurrava para cama, cuidadoso, trocaram um olhar, um olhar que mandou um arrepio por sua espinha, a realidade lhe atingindo a face, como um tapa cruel. Ele a olhava como se dissesse adeus. Para ele, aquilo era uma despedida. Para ele, aquela seria a primeira e única vez.

E enquanto ele lhe acariciava o rosto com cuidado, as peles se encontrando ardentes, carinhosas, enroscando-se, lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos. Aquela era a última vez, sabia, podia sentir, não queria. O segurou com força, como se o ato o mantivesse preso junto a si para sempre, memorizando a textura de sua pele, a marca de seu cheiro, o calor de seu toque.

E, uma vez na sua vida, sendo forte como sempre gostaria de ter sido, engoliu suas lágrimas para o mais fundo e amargo dentro de si, repreendendo-se. Se era isso que ele havia escolhido, por ele, seria feliz.

* * *

>Acorda, sentindo-se atordoada, a cabeça girando devagar. Senta-se, olhando ao redor do quarto escuro, demorando em reconhecer onde estava.<p><p>

Sua vulnerabilidade parece explodir ao vê-lo deitado a seu lado. Não podia encara-lo, o que fizera no dia anterior pesando em seu coração. Levanta-se, ouvindo grunhir baixo, sem acordar, apenas revirando-se na cama de hotel.

Pega suas roupas pelo chão rapidamente, parando por um instante, apenas para encara-lo. Nunca mais o veria. Com um último suspiro, coloca o envelope com o dinheiro que ele lhe entregara sobre a mesa e sai do quarto.

E embora agora pudesse chorar, sem vergonha, sentia-se seca por dentro, morta, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de desistir. Talvez InuYasha estivesse certo, afinal, o que haveria de tão encantador no mundo?

Anda devagar, sentindo-se vazia, tudo desprovido de significado, cinza. Tinha lutado, tinha lutado e tinha perdido.

* * *

>O de cabelos prateados acorda, ainda grogue, o lençol escorrendo por seu corpo, até repousar em seu colo, quando se senta. Sentia-se bem, melhor do que se sentira em toda a sua vida. Lembra-se do que aconteceu no dia anterior, a fragrância feminina, de alguma forma, ainda parecendo presa junto a si.<p><p>

Percebe algo fora de lugar, e quando olha em volta, não a vê a seu lado. Onde ela estava? Respira fundo, balançando a cabeça de leve. Levanta-se, a insegurança crescendo em si. Para onde ela poderia ter ido?

Liga para a recepção, os toques parecendo mais compridos que o normal.

-Sim senhor InuYasha?

-Uma moça, morena que subiu aqui ontem deixou algum recado para mim?

O homem pareceu hesitar por um momento do outro lado da linha, pigarreando.

-Ela disse que, se o senhor não tivesse certeza, certeza de que era aqui que você queria ficar, para não procura-la, pois ela não iria agüentar... – A última palavra foi dita, largada no ar, flutuante. O que perguntara permanece segurando o aparelho em silêncio.

A verdade é que no tempo em que ela viera, não conseguira uma resolução clara. O que ele queria? O que desejava? Desliga o eletrônico sem agradecer, sua cabeça parecendo girar.

Ainda mantinha suas resoluções, o mundo não valia pena, nem suas experiências ordinárias. Era aqui que ele queria ficar? Engole, amargo. Senta-se na mesma cadeira do dia anterior, permitindo-se pensar, viajar. Iria repassar tudo por sua mente, nem que demorasse um século, cada pensamento, cada acontecimento, cada decisão.

Devia isso a Kagome, e devia isso a si mesmo, não importasse quanto tempo acabasse levando.

* * *

>Kagome entrava no banho. Uma semana se passara e não tinha tido nenhum contato de InuYasha. Esperava por esse tanto, o que não esperava é que fosse doer tanto quando realmente acontecesse.<p><p>

Sente a água quente contra a sua pele, o contraste fazendo-a estremecer de leve. Sente as lágrimas de seu rosto misturarem-se com a água que escorria, parecendo tentar limpar sua alma.

Estava gelada por dentro, a pele fervendo por fora.

Permite-se escorregar pela parede de azulejo, as pernas não agüentando o próprio peso, caindo, tombando. Soluça, abaixando o rosto, abraçando os joelhos.

Onde tinha ido parar, no que aquele amor a tinha transformado?

Não sabe quanto tempo passou, não tinha mais essa noção, até sair do chuveiro, encarando sua imagem no espelho. Podia ver uma mulher, a mesma mulher que sempre havia sido, os mesmos cabelos negros, os mesmos olhos castanhos.

E de alguma forma, naquele momento, enquanto prendia os cabelos para trás, ainda umedecidos pelo banho, sabia que havia mudado e que, de alguma forma, tudo estava diferente, embora permanecesse exatamente o mesmo.

Sentia-se insegura, quase quebradiça e não consegue mais se manter como estava, o cabelo escorregando das mãos, lágrimas voltando aos olhos.

* * *

>Olhava o movimento da rua, desanimada, o calor latente fazendo-a sentir-se esmorecida, desanimada.<p><p>

-Senhorita? – O homem a chamou de volta, quebrando seu devaneio.

-Desculpe-me, o que dizia? – Retoma, sorrindo, somente com os lábios, os olhos sérios. Andava distraída, Sango se preocupava e vinha vê-la com freqüência. Já lhe dissera que nada curava um coração partido como o tempo, mas a amiga continuava a vir.

Não conseguia deixar de ficar feliz com a preocupação.

O senhor a olhou com um misto de pena e compreensão, fazendo-a sorrir fraco. Estava tão transparente assim? Tentava prestar atenção às coisas, mas sua cabeça parecia voar, desprender-se de si, e antes que pudesse perceber, estava viajando.

-Eu sei exatamente como você se sente – E ele sorri, simpático – Se minha esposa estivesse aqui, diria que você precisaria de chá, biscoitos e uma porção de tempo – A morena sorriu ante ao comentário. Sentiu-se culpada, afinal, era errado mostrar dor quando todos que ali vinham sentiam-se como ela.

Decidira voltar a trabalhar, pois achou que isso melhoraria a situação. Não melhorou. Diante de sua resolução, tentou ouvir o senhor ao máximo que podia, sorrindo e pontuando, mas sentiu-se aliviada ao vê-lo partir, ainda não estava pronta para isso, talvez o melhor fosse continuar de folga.

Apóia o rosto na mesa a sua frente, suspirando. Por que tudo tinha de ser tão difícil para ela? Por que uma vez em sua vida não podia acontecer tudo certo e como planejara?

Ouve o sininho bater, significando que alguém entrara. Não tinha ânimo para levantar o rosto, só queria mergulhar na escuridão.

-Kagome – A voz chamou sua atenção, como que por magnetismo, fazendo-a levantar o rosto com violência.

-InuYasha! – Levanta-as, bruscamente, mas ele a faz parar, com um movimento de mão. Ele sorri de leve, ela parada no meio da sala, a encara-lo, o sol se pondo pela janela, o brilho alaranjado a cobri-los.

-Estive parado a última hora na frente da porta, me decidindo se devia ou não entrar. Quando o senhor saiu, finalmente tomei coragem.

-O fato de você estar aqui quer dizer que você...? – Mas ele a interrompe de novo.

-Deixe-me fazer isso como deve ser feito. E por favor, ouça até o fim.

Ela simplesmente acena positivamente com a cabeça, lutando para se manter no lugar e não correr na direção dele.

-A família de meu pai nunca aprovou o fato de ele ter casado com a minha mãe, e por isso, sempre nos olhou com maus olhos, eu e ela. Quando ela morreu, primeiro tentaram não enterra-la ao lado dele, no cemitério da família, mas a resistência fora inútil, uma vez que à vontade de meu pai estava em seu testamento. Então, como último sinal de resistência, eles se recusaram a usar o nosso usual serviço funerário, que sempre fazia tudo para a família. Eu tive que correr atrás de tudo, e, no meio da bagunça, eu contratei você. Nunca me esqueço das palavras que você usou, elas mostravam que alguém, mesmo que não a conhecesse, se importava com ela, e naquele momento, era tudo que eu precisava. – Ele dá uma pausa, sorrindo de leve, encarando-a, os olhos parecendo embebedar-se um mergulhando no outro – Foi a partir daí, na verdade, que me apaixonei por você. Eu devia ter visto, mas eu não sabia, era inconsciente. Eu estava obcecado. Depois que te conheci, você não saía da minha cabeça, tudo o que havia era você, e foi então, depois que você me deixou aquele dia, que percebi que mesmo que o mundo não valha a pena, mesmo que nada valha a pena, você vale! E tenho certeza de que todos os caminhos que tracei, todas as escolhas tomei, tudo o que vivi, me trouxe até aqui, até seu escritório onde te conheci, me levou a onde estou parado agora, tudo me levou a te conhecer, e então, tolamente, percebi que tudo valeu a pena, mesmo que, nos momentos em que passava, não percebesse.

Ela sorriu, avançando um passo, e ele sorriu de volta, alargando o sorriso. Kagome podia sentir seu coração batendo rápido dentro do peito, difícil de se controlar.

-É por isso que sempre, só podia ser você e ninguém mais e todas aquelas experiências sem importância, que eu tanto desprezei, todas tem significado a seu lado Kagome, e por isso é aqui que eu decidi ficar, até onde o tempo me deixar, quero ficar com você!

Viu os olhos da moça marejarem, enquanto ela sorria, correndo em sua direção, jogando-se em seus braços. Ele a abraça, segurando-a firmemente junto a si.

-InuYasha... - Não precisavam mais de nenhuma palavra, todas já haviam sido ditas.

E então, sem pressa, beijam-se. E dessa vez ambos com a certeza de que aquele seria apenas um de seus muitos beijos...

* * *

><p><em>Não, não, nãoooo! O fato de eu ter de correr com a história a deixou totalmente diferente do que eu tinha planejado, só com pedaços do plano original! Terei de me conformar e viver com isso...<em>

_B__em, espero que minha amiga secreta Leila tenha gostado, porque eu sou lenta pra escrever e tinha planejado, originalmente, uma história bem maior. No final, eu tive de correr, o que transpareceu no texto, espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim! Não deu tempo mesmo, desculpe-me!_

_Não deu tempo de revisar, pois terminei a fic hoje! Não revisei nada, nada, nada! Qualquer erro muito dantesco e confusão, me avisem que eu conserto ok?_

_Beiiiiijjjiiiinhos!_


End file.
